Computerized systems commonly known as virtual personal assistants (“VPAs”) can interact with computing device users in a conversational manner to provide access to electronic information and services. To do this, the VPA needs to be able to correctly interpret conversational user input, execute a task on the user's behalf, determine an appropriate response to the input, and present system output in a way that the user can readily understand and appreciate as being responsive to the input. A complex assortment of software components work together to provide this functionality.